Celestial Dragon
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: See summary inside! RATED M


**Summary: During his 2nd training trip, Naruto dropped his mask last year showing his true potential, got some real training along with finding friends in a huge city called Tokyo. There he met a 17 year old boy name Baki Hanma who destined to be the strongest on earth. Together they will take the world by storm and Konoha will be fucked sideways when Naruto returns. The Celestial Dragon rises! Godlike Naruto, Calm/emotionless/dark/insanely smart/unforgiving Naruto, Multi-Bloodline, Ying-Yang Chakra, Chakra Materialization, Sharingan/Rinnegan, Ninjutsu/Fuuinjutsu/Taijutsu/Genjutsu/Kenjutsu Master Naruto, BAMF Naruto, Mass Harem, Whoruno, Mutt and Civilian Council Bashing, Good Sasuke, Good Danzo and Elders.**

**I do not own Naruto or Baki The Grappler. **

* * *

Naruto sat there contemplating what he learned from Kisara his Kitsune Vixen, Naruto was never stupid or weak he hid all that behind a mask just for the entertainment of seeing his enemies despair and the more he thought about his home the more his eyes darkened with rage and hatred. The council had the nerve to reprimand him and threaten to turn him into his Whoreuno teammates punching bag for the rest of his life.

Oh he will show them what happens when you threaten him like that! During the 2nd year of his training trip Naruto shedded his mask and Jiraiya his godfather was absolutely shocked when Naruto displayed Anbu-Soutaicho level skills and experience but, was shocked when he could barely compete with the blond in Taijutsu and was stumped at his prowess surpassing even Madara and Izuna's in Genjutsu, Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu showing his affinity for every element and sub-element and had above Kage-level control.

Naruto revealed he was an Uzumaki, Uchiha, Senju, Namikaze and a dangerous name called Hanma which belonged to the Hanma branch of the Uzumaki who were the most dangerous Taijutsu masters ever and possessed the **Oni No Me **which was known as the Demon's Face on their back which increased their physical prowess tenfold but, some fell prey to the bloodlust it resonated except Naruto showed his own as his muscular body was a mix of a warrior and a runner and had knowledge of many fighting styles from all over the Elemental Nations and ones in the modern world which they were in currently and were the only branch of the clan that used Chakra's physical component

Naruto made friends in Tokyo as a highschool student while at night he trained like a demon possessed as he said his current strength wasn't enough to protect his precious people and after hearing of his life and his downplaying of his skills he simply stated he wasn't taking shit from anyone even if they were his friends.

He showed he had mastered his Uchiha bloodline along with having a mastered MS and EMS sharingan which showed a black sclera with the Sharingan being red with a hexagonal shaped shuriken with a spinning scythe in the middle and showed being capable of activating it in one eye the same with his Rinnegan and continued to use thousands of Shadow Clones to train his Elemental Manipulation, Chakra Control, Fuuinjutsu, Taijutsu you name it he studied and trained till it was nighttime only stopping for a slight rest and relaxation and told Jiraiya he already mastered Kisara'a chakra after getting the Yin chakra back from his father's corpse.

When they returned he heard rumors of Baki Hanma and Yujiro Hanma who were father and son but, when he heard what happened he grew excited at being able to fight a fellow Demon Face wielder and smirked when he realized the Bakodan tournament will be starting this year and got Jiraiya to have an audience with Mr. Tokugawa and got him signed up and was waiting to meet the champion, his own half cousin Baki Hanma.

Naruto stood at 5'9 wearing black jeans, black and red sneakers, he had two red belts crossed into an X with a silver Wolf head belt buckle, a black long sleeve shirt, black combat fingerless gloves with a metal plate and the Whirlpool insignia emblazoned on it, a white leather jacket with a black fur collar and the scariest things were his crimson wine red eyes, extended whisker marks and sharp fangs and had waist length swept back pitch black hair (His hair is a mix of Madara's and Yujiro's, basically he looks like a Teenage Yujiro with his own features) but, his eyes were concealed by a pair of crimson tinted designer sunglasses and had weapon storage seals on his gloves and wrists for his other blades he acquired including Zabuza's Kubukiri Boucho, Raiga's Kiba Fangs, the Raijin No Ken, Kusari-Gama, Ryuujin Jakka, Benihime, Hyourinmaru, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Kyoka Suigetsu and many other weapons from the Elemental Nations.

Right now he and Jiraiya were waiting outside Tokugawa's compound for one of his men to come get them, Naruto was sitting on the japanese floor cross-legged with his eyes closed, while Jiraiya was doing his same goofy, lame introduction dance and it was irritating Naruto so much right when the door open he punched his kyofu in the face sending him crashing into the koi fish pond with a twitching vein on his head.

"Oh my young man you have some strength in that arm of yours." The short man Tokugawa said impressed and Naruto just smirks shaking his hand with a firm grip.

"That one barely had any strength in it Mr. Tokugawa now is the tournament starting yet?" Naruto asked excitingly and Tokugawa nods rapidly showing excitement as he could feel the tightly suppressed power rolling off of the teenager in front of him and it made Baki and Yujiro look like little kittens.

"So is my itoko strong, Mr. Tokugawa?" This made almost everyone go ramrod still with shock and one stammered.

"Y-you're Baki-sama's cousin!" One stammered with awe and apprehension and got a nod from Naruto.

"Yes and unlike Yujiro and Baki i have full control over the Hanma bloodline, Yujiro is a fool to embrace the bloodlust of the Demon's Face it's no wonder he is always seeking out fights and treats Baki-itoko like crap if he gains the full bloodline he will be able to fight Yujiro on his own without me needing to step in though i'll step in regardless." Naruto shrugged nonchalantly and they soon reached the elevator, and one of the guards pressed a button that had Level 9 making him raise an amused eyebrow.

_'How ironic.' _He thought dryly as the transportation machine descended below and the more they went down the more of the roaring sounds could be heard and it made him wonder how exciting the fights in the Bakodan Tournament are and is eager to fight soon thanks to his Hanma blood boiling in glee and smirks under the shadows of his hair.

"I hope these people will give me a good fight.." He muttered and the elevator doors opened and Jiraiya walked off somewhere to watch the fights.

"Good luck out there gaki, give em hell for me!" Naruto shook his head and grinned.

"You bet Ero-sennin." He shouted causing the guys to snicker at a face faulting Jiraiya who stomps off steam shooting from his ears muttering about annoying ass gakis showing no respect and left.

Naruto felt eyes on him and saw everyone looking at him and replied in a cold, hard tone. "Is there something you want?" His voice caused everyone to recoil and shiver.

"Now, now brat no need to get all worked up!" Kyosumi Katou smirked arrogantly placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder and no one noticed the twitch in his eye except Katsumi, Retsu and Baki.

"Katou back away now!" Baki warned him too late and paid for it and found himself on the floor face down with Naruto's foot on his head looking wide eyed and everyone was shocked as it all happened in just a instance.

"If there is one thing i do not like is arrogant martial artists who like to fight dirty, i can tell by your stance you fight using dirty tactics and martial arts it is very pathetic." Naruto said in a bored tone and took off his hood showing his face and Baki felt shock go through his system including Retsu, Doppo, Katsumi and other fighters who knew Yujiro.

"Y-yujiro!" Doppo yelled in shock only to get a fanged smirk that made everyone get a chill down their spine.

"Wrong answer old man, i am not like my Otooji." Naruto's words shocked everyone, this teenager before them is the nephew of the King! Yujiro Hanma and that only meant one thing.

"You're my cousin!" Baki yelled in shock getting a nod from Naruto who walked toward him with a smirk.

"I came from my homeland to get away from my annoying village for some fresh air and i entered this tournament to see if any can give me a challenge." His smirk turned predatory and a man with red brown hair named Sergei Taktaroff scoffed and walked toward Naruto with a purpose to show this arrogant child his place amongst real men.

"I would watch that ego you have, you arrogant child this tournament is for real men now get lost and go back to your mommy kid!" He sneered only for the atmosphere to turn cold and heavy causing several to shiver intensely and Doppo saw Naruto's eyes turn cold and emotionless.

"I would revise those words of yours before i turn you into a red smear on the wall like others who annoy me." Spoke Naruto in a cold, dark tone that scared even Kisara and Doppo and the other fighters who saw the difference between Naruto and Yujiro clearly Naruto was more ruthless and cold hearted than the aggressive bloodlusting King.

Taktaroff sneered. "And what are you going to do about it child!" His eyes widened when he felt his throat grasped and felt himself lifted off the ground but, smirked and twisted into a armbar submission hold but, to his horror did he see himself hanging off of Naruto's arm in midair and saw Naruto not showing any strain and it shocked everyone else.

_'There's no way a teenager could have such strength in that body of his, he must have trained intensely to achieve it?' _Doppo thought and saw Katou try to attack him from behind only for Naruto to glance at him and he suddenly froze eyes wide with fear as he saw his death in so many gruesome ways it made his heart pump fast with blood.

"If you can't handle a simple morsel of my Killing Intent you will get killed in this tournament, i have been carrying out assassinations since i was little your pitiful skill is all revealed in your eyes." His voice shook even Baki and the other experienced fighters.

Naruto tossed Sergei off his arm sending him flying into the wall making him groan and growl at the same time and got up in a Sambo stance and Naruto just stood there not showing he was taking this seriously and it confused Izo only for it to turn to shock when he saw Sergei charge at him with a roar and he just stood there.

"Impossible this child knows that style..." Izo said in shock and awe and the others eyes widened when Naruto simply vanished like a ghost appearing behind Sergei who looked confused till he grasped his neck as he felt blood leaking from there. "I would get that patched up, be lucky i went easy on you if i hit slightly harder your head would have left that torso of yours." Naruto said looking at him out of the corner of his eye making Sergei's eyes widen in fear.

Kureha Shinogi looked at Naruto with curiosity in her eyes and amazement at how precise that strike was it was on the level of a surgeon. "Uzumaki-kun that strike of yours was very impressive and it looked quite akin to a dissection wouldn't that be correct" She smirked and Naruto grinned making her blush at his feral looks and it made Koushou's eye twitch a bit at his sister's flirting.

"Why yes it was close to a dissection though my hand must have slipped cause i was aiming to sever the carotid artery in his throat." Naruto stated blandly with a dark smirk making Sergei sweat and pale before backing away hiding behind Retsu who looked slightly amused.

Naruto looked at all of the fighters in the room and smirked. "I look forward to fighting a fellow Karate, Kempo and Boxing fighter." Doppo narrowed his one eye at that and smirked.

"What makes you think a brat like you can take me the Tiger Slayer Orochi on kiddo?" Naruto simply smirked and flickered in front of him making Doppo raise an eyebrow.

"Because unlike Yujiro who draws out fights i like to make my fights very brutal and entertaining at the same time meaning i don't play with my food old man and besides your son Katsumi and Katou are gonna be side dishes compared to our fight if you manage to survive Yujiro." He smirked at Doppo's shocked look.

"I will show you what me and Yujiro possess that's made us into warriors in Hand to Hand combat." Naruto takes off his shirt and jacket showing his muscled body and 12 pack making passing by females blush especially Kureha but, they all gasped when Naruto flexed the muscles on his back forming the angry face of a Demonic Dragon face snarling and he spoke with a smirk.

"This is the Hanma bloodline that manifest's when they feel heightened amounts of bloodlust and push their bodies to inhuman levels and awakens this the Oni No Me known as the Demon's Face but, mine is an advanced one called the **Ten No Oni Ryu Me **Celestial Demon Dragon Face which gives me 15 times the physical enhancements to my strength, speed, stamina, reflexes and everything a fighter needs unlike the Oni No Me that gives only 7 times the enhancements meaning Yujiro's can't hold a candle to me." They looked gobsmacked while Kureha licked her lips in lust seeing his muscled body and pouted when he put his clothing back on.

Tokugawa appeared in the room and everyone looked toward him. "Naruto Hanma your match will be first against Sergei Taktaroff you have a few minutes to warm up and don't keep the crowd waiting." The short man said cheerily and left leaving a very quiet locker room and everyone turned to stare at Sergei with snickers and roars of laughter making the man sweat seeing the demonic grin on Naruto's face.

"Hey Baki is it me or do i smell a dead man walking?" Doppo grinned ferally and Baki himself snickered as Sergei paled bleach white.

"Go on out Russian your execution is waiting." Koushou said mockingly making Sergei growl at him but, whimpered when Naruto spoke from behind him.

"It's time Sergei-san, we don't wanna keep the crowd waiting." Naruto said in a evil gleeful tone that made the man scream like a girl and run out to the ring leaving several laughing people.

"Go get em Naruto we'll be watching from this room right here." Baki grinned and Naruto gave him a smile and gave him a one armed hug shocking the 17 year old.

"It's good to have family when you are despised for living in your own village." Naruto said cryptically making everyone's eyes widen especially Baki who had thoughts running through his head.

_'What did Naruto mean by that?' _He thought. _'It's almost like he was treated like a monster in his own homeland?' _

Baki had no idea how close he and everyone else was.

(Tournament Arena)

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN HERE IS THE SECOND ROUND OF THE MAXIMUM TOURNAMENT! HARDCORE BLOODY FIGHTS TO ALL YOUR HEARTS CONTENT!" An announcer roared through the microphone getting shouts of glee from the crowd and they all spotted Sergei coming into view.

"Our first contestant is Sergei Taktaroff a Russian Sambo fighter from his homeland Russia who has come to compete for the title of the strongest!" The crowd roared in support and like the arrogant asshole he welcomed it with raised arms.

Naruto walked out of the arena tunnel and into view and his face caused every female in the vicinity to blush and look at him with lust in their eyes and gave them a wink getting Kyaa's from them with hearts in their eyes making him smile and welcome the attention.

(Locker Room)

Baki snorts in amusement while the others were laughing their asses off. "Naruto sure is a playboy in my book." Koushou replied dryly at his sister who only gave him a passive stare and that made the younger brother want to inch away quickly as he saw the possessive desire in her eyes.

_'Uzumaki-kun i will not let these harlots get their dirt hands on what's **mine!'**_Everyone backed away slowly as Kureha chuckled crazily under her breath with a dark glint in her eyes that made Koushou cringe and shudder knowing if Kureha wants something she'll get it by any means.

" I hope you know what you are getting into Hanma..." He muttered and returned his attention to the fight.

(Back With Naruto)

"Now without further ado our new contestant for the Maximum Tournament, Naruto Hanma!" Naruto grinned when he saw the wide eye'd looks from the audience including those who knew Yujiro and Baki.

The man continued. "Naruto Hanma has traveled all the way to this very arena to compete for the title of the strongest training all over the world to fight to prove who is the Ultimate Apex Predator!" Naruto gripped his jacket and threw it off leaving only his long sleeve shirt on and tossed it to the ground and they saw a crater produced shocking everyone including the fighters.

"Weighted clothing?" Tokugawa muttered in awe and then shouted.

"Begin the match!" The referee nodded and banged the gong pumping the crowd up even more and most of them cheered Naruto's name.

Sergei roared and charged at Naruto recklessly like before forgetting what ever happened in his arrogant mind and was determined to destroy Naruto completely not seeing the amused look in his younger opponent's eyes.

**"It seem's he is getting desperate Naruto-kun?" **Kisara spoke in a gleeful tone getting a snort from Naruto who shifted his foot slightly.

"I'll end this in one move.." Naruto cocked his arm back while his other faced in an outward palm stance and tensed his muscles slightly ready to deliver the one hit shot.

"Prepare for pain brat!" Naruto smirked.

"You won't be getting up from this for a long while..." Sergei threw a punch which Naruto sidestepped and before the man could move his eyes bulged in extreme pain as ripple erupted as Naruto's fist connected with his stomach and it shocked many people in the locker room including Jiraiya.

(Locker Room)

Baki looked amazed. "He broke the sound barrier with such ease..." Retsu replied amazed at such potential in someone young and looked forward to fighting Naruto.

Jiraiya looked stumped and shook his head. "Just like his old man a freaking powerhouse..." He muttered under his breath.

Katsumi frowned. "Dad shouldn't his fist have been seriously mangled because of the low resistance to the aerial wall?" Doppo narrowed his eye at that thought.

"It seems his body is stronger than it seems, i only saw a blur and even after he stopped i only saw steam flowing off his fist and he did not once flinch in pain." Katsumi looked at the cold faced Naruto with a grin and a chill of excitement.

_'Naruto Hanma you have peeked my interest.' _Katsumi's eyes glinted with determination and bloodlust and Doppo smirked when he saw it knowing his son found someone strong to fight but, can't help but feel the same feeling wanting to fight Naruto as well.

"Guy's he's speaking." Baki called out making everyone turn towards the screen and saw Naruto speaking into the microphone.

(With Naruto)

"I thank Tokugawa-oyabun for allowing me despite my age going into question for participating in this tournament and i am very disappointed at how fast the fight ended since i barely even hit the man hard but, i know there is another fighter from Russia who can show his country true strength!" Naruto shouted with conviction and it made those coming from Russia feel a swell of pride at the young Hanma acknowledging them.

Naruto smiled and continued. "Now i know my cousin Baki is the champion for this tournament for years but, i think it's time to show him how strong i am!" The crowd went wild at that proclamation while Baki just smirked at the challenge but, was shocked at the next words.

Naruto's eyes turned cold. "I also have a message for Yujiro Hanma my grandfather! I expect you to join this tournament because it's time for someone to show you that you are not the Apex Predator in this world! I Naruto Hanma will beat you! Ogre vs Dragon! don't disappoint me asshole!" Naruto dropped the mic and walked away to the locker room leaving a stumped crowd and Tokugawa just looked at him blankly.

"Naruto you my dear boy have balls of titanium steel to say something like that! Though i can't help but feel amused at the expression on Yujiro's face when he hears your message." Tokugawa snickered and saw his guards looking at Naruto like he was a god and couldn't blame them.

(Locker Room)

Everyone stared at the screen with slacked jaws especially Jack and Doppo at the bold ass move Naruto pulled and Jiraiya just summed it up. "Gaki has balls of titanium steel that's for sure." Doppo nodded mutely before Baki started chuckling and soon fell off his seat laughing his ass off like a madman and saw Jack Zamma doing the same.

"O-O-OH MY GOD!" Katou choked on his own laughter and soon everyone was laughing at the mere image of the bulging veins on the Ogre's face.

Koushou grinned and gave a blushing Kureha a pat on the back. "He has my permission nee-chan." Kureha gave her little brother a smile.

"Hey what's all the hype about!" Naruto called out with an innocent grin and saw Baki and Jack giving him wide grins and thumbs-up's.

"You definitely have my respect kid!" Doppo laughed slapping him on the back and everyone saw Naruto as an a-okay guy whoever had the balls to insult someone like Yujiro Hanma deserves an A+ in there book.

The Maximum Tournament is going to be very interesting thanks to Naruto now...

* * *

**What's this!? Naruto called out Yujiro The Ogre Of all people! Readers Naruto's Hanma side has surfaced and it is hungering for battle and soon the world will know the power of the Celestial Dragon!**

**A/N: I will finally start on updates just to stop all the constant whining! (Shinku grew comical angry eyes glaring at the whining readers with his demon big head jutsu)**

**After updates i will be doing other fic challenges because i like doing godlike fics to show the awesomeness of the main characters**


End file.
